Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Second in my girl-who-lived / femharry series. Might want to read the first story first, people.
1. Chapter One: New Rules

**Title: Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Stars: Usual cast, with Jade Potter instead of Harry Potter**

**Summary: The second story in my Girl-Who-Lived series.**

**Author: Queen Serenity**

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize doesn't belong to me. This version of Lisa Turpin is mine, as well as Jade Potter (even the idea of a girl Harry named 'Jade' is mine, as far as I'm concerned, as none of the other girl-who-lived stories featured a Jade Potter when I first posted this). Solluna is mine, as well as certain of her powers which are not exactly like the werecats in the Eragon series, which inspired her. Any other unfamiliar stuff is mine. MINE! Don't make me sic my parrot on you. I'll do it, I tell you! :)**

_**Title: Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Harry Potter**_

_**Chapter: One – New Rules**_

When Jade had first gotten home with her family, she had been thrilled to see them. Absolutely thrilled.

But this soon changed.

The first thing Jade was told when she got home was that, as soon as she had taken her stuff up to her room, she was to come down into the family room and have a discussion with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Curious as to what they want to talk about, Jade had hurried up with getting her stuff up the stairs while her werecat companion, Solluna, watched, amused.

It was about ten minutes later that she had seated herself in a chair across from the couch where her aunt and uncle sat.

"Yes?" she asked. "What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

Uncle Vernon was the one who answered. "Jade," he began, "when you were at… at that school… we did some thinking. Some very important thinking."

"And?"

"And we decided that, although we shall allow you to go learn… magic… and buy you stuff that can help you with it, there are to be some rules in this house when you are home."

"Meaning?" Jade had a bad feeling about her Uncle's tone. Why, oh why did she have such a bad feeling?

"Meaning that while you are in this house, you are not to speak of magic unless necessary, or do anything dealing with it while in this house. Your… owl… will be kept in a cage, and not let out at all. I'd hate what the neighbors would think, seeing that thing around our house. Your school trunk shall be locked in the cupboard under the stairs, along with your wand and schoolbooks, and they will not be brought out or even asked for until the day before you leave once more."

About halfway through the conversation the pleasant smile on Jade's face had disappeared. Now, the look on her face was completely cold, as was her voice. Steady, but frigid. "Fine. If you do not wish to hear about what happens at my school, then you won't hear about it. If you want me to edit anything related to magic out of my conversations with you, I will. If you don't want me to do any magic in your house, I can handle that, too. However, that is where _I _draw the line. My owl, Athena, will be allowed out, but don't worry, it'll only be at night when she won't be seen. She has to eat. My trunk _will _be kept in my room. I do, after all, have to study. Not that you'd _care_, but I'm one of the two smartest girls in my year."

Both her Aunt and Uncle seemed stunned for a moment, mouths gaping open and closed like fishes for a few seconds. Uncle Vernon was very red in the face, and seemed as though he couldn't speak. It was Aunt Petunia who spoke next.

"You seem to forget that we are the adults. What if we don't agree to your terms, Jade? What if we decide that all of what your Uncle said will be followed?"

Jade smiled sweetly, but it definitely didn't come across as sweet. "Then I'll simply lock myself in my room, only coming out to get food and use the toiletries, and not talk to either of you one bit until it's time for me to go back to school. I wouldn't like doing that, since I was looking forward to spending time with my family, but I could handle it. Could you? You guys think about that. When you have an answer, you'll know where I am."

And with that, Jade had returned to her room.

A bit later, after some muffled arguing downstairs, someone had entered Jade's room. Currently, she lay on her belly, typing up an e-mail to Hermione on her laptop (which she had been oh-so-happy to see. Computercomputercomputer oh how she had missed it!). Solluna lay to her right side. Someone sat tentatively on the bed beside her, on the side opposite Solluna. Jade looked up to see that it was her aunt, actually looking a bit… nervous?

Aunt Petunia spoke, her voice quiet. "So… did you make any friends?"

Jade smiled slightly. It was apparent which choice had been made. She thought for a moment, thinking of how to describe her friends without mentioning magic.

"Yes, actually. I made several. Of all types."

"All types?"

"Yes. Umm… to explain some of this, I'll need to refer to some stuff. Tell you what; I'll just call people that are like you, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley Leopards, and I'll call people like what it turns out I am Panthers. K? (Here, Petunia nodded) First of all, there is Hermione Granger. Remember when I told you I was one of the two smartest girls in our year? She's the other one. She's… ummm… She's like Mom was. Leopard-born. She's really clever.

"There's Lisa Turpin. Her parents were both Panthers. She was raised in America, and is really nice. She's not quite as into studying as Hermione and I, but she still makes good grades.

"There's Ron Weasley. He has such bright red hair. His family is sometimes looked down on by other Panthers, simply because of the fact that they don't have much money. He tries to brave, and he's protective of his friends, but he's really close-minded and stubborn sometimes, and can make an idiot of himself when he gets mad, you know?

"The other important friend I made is Draco Malfoy. His family is one of the richest ones in the Panther world, and they have a lot of influence. He's kind of like a prince, if you know what I mean. In more ways than one. There's not a drop of Jaguar blood in his family, they're completely Jaguars. Draco's not really nice to a lot of people, so he's rather disliked by a lot of students because he can sometimes be cruel, but he's nice to me. Although, he is really _really _arrogant. He and Ron really hate each other. Literally."

Aunt Petunia smiled. "It sounds like you've made a lot of interesting friends."

Jade nodded. "It's true. I did. Speaking of which, hehe," she laughed, admittedly a bit nervous. "That friend of mine, Draco? If his family agrees to it, he's coming to visit for a night."

Aunt Petunia frowned. "You know Vernon won't like that."

Jade frowned right back. "Look, he's not going to do any magic. The reason I'm having him over is I want to show him some stuff about our world."

Aunt Petunia chewed on her bottom lip for a minute. "Your Uncle's still mad, but I'll see what I can do. He has to leave town for the weekend for a business deal the weekend after next… maybe you should see if your friend can come then?"

Jade nodded. "Fine."

**Queen Serenity: I know this is short for a first chapter, but as you can tell, it's almost entirely original, which made it harder. Don't think I've forgotten about Dobby, because I haven't. I really, really haven't.**

**You may notice that everything wasn't as sticky-sweet as usual with the Dursleys. I decided that, even if they care about Jade, they still loathe magic. I decided Vernon hates it more than Petunia. And I decided that Petunia loves Jade like a daughter, so she'll be the one still trying to keep things together. Understand? I'm telling you now, don't be surprised if Jade starts growing away from her family bit by bit throughout the stories.**

**Next chapter will be Draco's visit. Oh, boy, I'm gonna have fun with that. Any suggestions?**

**But this story will be a little more slow-going than the first one, because I have to figure out how to handle certain plot discrepancies. Here's the big one I currently have to figure out… Maybe you guys can help me.**

**WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILER AHEAD!**

**I have decided that Jade won't be blocked at the barrier. For specific reasons, I really want her to be on that train. You know, certain interactions. Here's the problem, though, which I have not figured out is a problem until recently…**

**Later, in the book when Harry and Ron faced off against the Acromantula and his children, they ended up being saved by the wild Ford Anglia. You know, the car which was used to transport them to the school when they missed the train.**

**So you can see my problem. When Jade faces off against those stupid spiders, I need to figure out how she'll come out of it alive. Remember, she's a LOT smarter than Harry. She's pretty much on Hermione's level. So maybe she might know ahead of time a spell to use, or she could figure out a tactic, or something like that. Also, Solluna is around. So maybe Solluna could go for help, but you have to take into account that if a teacher were fetched, Jade would be in trouble, and lose points.**

**One other thing is that I plan to put Jade into Quidditch this year. Should I have Cho not be in Quidditch at all, since she is normally the Ravenclaw Seeker, or should I have her get another position since she lost out in the Seeker position? What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter Two: Birthdays and HouseElves

**Title: Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Harry Potter**_

_**Chapter: Two – Birthdays and House-Elves**_

Jade's summer had been going pretty decently so far, at least she thought so. She'd returned to her Karate lessons, and was reprimanded by her master for not practicing when she was away.

She set aside a portion of her time each day to try and get Dudley to go outside and do something with her. When that didn't work, she antagonized him to try and get him to chase her. Even though Aunt Petunia worried that Dudley wasn't being fed properly, Jade noticed that he had grown quite noticeably heavier. In fact, when he sat in the kitchen chair his bottom drooped over the sides as the chair creaked ominously. Each time he sat in the poor thing, Jade could practically feel the time that it would last get reduced greatly.

One of the first things she'd done after she'd gotten back was have Dudley come up to her room. She'd had a surprise for him. What was it? A few different kinds of wizarding candies to try. She laughed at the way he jumped when the chocolate frog jumped at him when he opened it, and explained that it was just chocolate. His favorite thing was the Cauldron Cakes, the filling of which felt as though it was bubbling as you ate it.

Some of her time she spent watching the telly with her Aunt and Uncle.

A big chunk of her time was spent studying, of course. And she was doing a bit of personal research for this idea she'd had.

An whenever she wasn't doing all this… well, she spent a lot of time immersed in the book that Draco had given her for Christmas, her eager young mind practically devouring the knowledge within. The information contained in the tome fascinated her to no end.

But oh, throughout all of this, she still missed her beloved school… Hogwarts.

She missed the castle itself, with its hidden passages and trick staircases, and the constant feeling that there were numerous unknown mysteries hidden in its walls.

She missed her classes. She missed Potions, the feeling of precision and accomplishment that came with perfectly concocting a tonic that could go wrong with the smallest thing… the smallest drop, or change in temperature, or stirring motion. And, of course, she missed the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, the first wizard she'd ever really met.

She missed the mail arriving not by a severely disgruntled-looking mailman, but rather by tons of owls, even if some of them did sometimes look disgruntled.

She missed sharing a dorm room with the three other Ravenclaw girls in her year, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Patil.

She missed the gigantic man, Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of the castle, with his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest.

She missed the Forbidden Forest, with its feeling of mystery and magic at its more primal, although she did NOT miss the fearful feeling she'd felt when in it.

She also missed watching the Quidditch games.

She even missed having Pansy Parkinson around, simply so she could torture that miserable excuse for a girl.

Most of all, though she missed her closest friends. Hermione and Lisa, with their friendliness and the actual intelligent conversation she could have with them, and Hermione's study habits. And of course Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, with the idiotic fighting exchanging between the two. She still remembered the black eye Ron had given Draco last year.

Which brought her to now. Jade was confused over something lately. She was glad for e-mail, or she'd think her friends didn't miss her.

She and Hermione had been exchanging e-mails and chatting often. Here was a segment from one of their recent conversations:

**Daughter-of-Athena: **I still can't figure out why no mail's going through to you.

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **I know. You're the only one I have any way of

getting a hold of because of it, since of course the

others don't have e-mail.

**Daughter-of-Athena: **The only thing I can tell you is this. It takes powerful

magic to stop someone's mail, believe it or not.

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **Well, I'm sure I'll get it sorted out. Don't worry

about it. In the meantime, can you do me a favor?

**Daughter-of-Athena: **What's that?

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **I don't think you'll like it. You probably won't

wanna do it, in fact, but I really need you to do it.

**Daughter-of-Athena: **Oh, geeze. Whatever it is, I'm dreading it already. What is

it?

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **I want you to send Draco a letter from me.

**Daughter-of-Athena: **WHAT?! No! I'm not sending that jerk a letter!

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **Come on, Hermione, I wouldn't ask you if I

wasn't desperate. I need you to explain my situation to him, and I need you to ask if he okayed the visit, and if the Saturday after my birthday would be okay with him.

**Daughter-of-Athena: **What? Visit? What are you talking about?

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **-sheepish grin- I guess I must have forgot to tell

you. Draco invited me to visit him sometime this summer, and I agreed only on the condition that he visits me overnight for one night. DO NOT TELL RON.

**Daughter-of-Athena: **Girl, I tell you, you're just asking for trouble, having him

come visit a Muggle household. I'll be surprised if he gets his father to agree to it. Alright, I'll send him a letter ONLY if you'll promise me that you'll tell me what it was like at his place after you go.

**Green-Eyed Mischief-Maker: **Alright, but only if you don't tell Ron. I gotta go

now, bye for now. Oh! One more thing. Please send Padma, Lisa, and Ron letters saying to send mail to me through you for now because of my situation.

**Daughter-of-Athena: **See ya later.

And that was how that was sorted out. At a later time, Hermione had told Jade that Draco was VERY irritated at having to send his letters to Jade through a muggle-born. She also told her that in the letter Draco sent it said that Draco could come on the date Jade had said. They made arrangements to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

Jade's birthday was coming up. This year, she would be turning twelve. However, on the day of Jade's birthday a rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner because Jade's Uncle was hoping to impress the man and get him to get a ginormous order of drills from Uncle Vernon's company.

So it was decided that her birthday would be celebrated the day before. She was given the usual presents of clothes and jewelry and stuff, but there was some other stuff, too. One thing that surprised her when she opened it was a box of textbooks. Ordinary school textbooks. At Jade's questioning look, Aunt Petunia had smiled gently and told Jade that although she knew Jade would always be busy studying for her other school, she would like Jade to try and at least learn some of the stuff that ordinary children her age learned.

Jade smiled. "Thanks for thinking of that, Aunt Petunia. I agree with you, anyway. It'll be good for me to be well-rounded in my knowledge."

Another gift that pleasantly surprised her was several boxes of newspapers. They were for Jade to look through, to find out the happenings in the Muggle world while she had been gone.

Other than all this was several CDs which had been picked out for her by Dudley. She'd always loved all kinds of music, and he'd picked out some new stuff that he'd been sure she would like.

Lastly, there was one other thing. One that surprised Jade greatly. When she thought she was done with her presents, Aunt Petunia had nudged Uncle Vernon and he had handed her an envelope.

Jade's jaw dropped. Inside it was five-hundred pounds! If she converted it to wizarding money that would be… she did the math hastily in her head… one hundred Galleons!

As she stammered her thanks, Uncle Vernon gruffly told her that they didn't much know what to get her anymore, what with this nonsense she was involved in, so she could have the money to get what she saw fit.

Gratefully, she hugged both her aunt and uncle, and then Dudley, who she couldn't even get her arms around.

Her Aunt Marge (actually not her aunt, since it was Vernon's sister) sent her a card along with a hundred pounds and another gift certificate to one of her favorite stores.

That night, when Jade was laying on her bed, reading some more of _Forbidden Magic Throughout the Ages_, Solluna startled her when she jumped up in front of Jade suddenly.

Before Jade could say anything, Solluna spoke.

_I have yet to give you your present from myself, Jade._

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't really expecting one. It's not really required, you know. What, did you somehow get me something?"

_Not exactly. What I have is another prophecy for you, foretelling of your schoolyear to come. Do you want to hear it?_

This got Jade's attention. She didn't bother answering out loud. _Of course. That would be a useful gift for me. If I can ever figure out the cryptic clues, that is. _She grabbed a pencil and paper.

Solluna nodded. _So be it. Here is the prophecy._

_Beware those who would be insects, but for their extra legs times two_

_Beware the fool who would make you forget all that is you_

_Beware the word puzzle who is naught but a memory_

_Remember though you have eyes, those should not be all that is used to see_

_You shall need to be weary, but in your friends also still have trust_

_When the time shall come, you must do what you must_

_Towards the end, when hope is near lost and you are in the beast's lair_

_Then that is the time when you must turn to unfashionable headwear_

Jade raised an eyebrow as she wrote down the final line. Her voice, when she spoke, was skeptical. "Unfashionable headwear? You're kidding, right?"

Smirking (which looked odd to see a werecat do), Solluna shook her head. _That is the prophecy._

Jade surprised her companion by hugging her. "Thanks, Solluna. It's a great gift."

The next afternoon, Jade was up in her room, getting ready for later. When she finished, she looked herself up and down in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a pretty party dress that she and Petunia had picked out, a black velvet one trimmed in little green silk ribbons and white lace. Along with that, she was also wearing black stockings and black dress shoes. For jewelry, she wore her usual silver-and gold snitch choker that she never took off and a pair of little emerald earrings she'd received from the Dursleys when she'd had her ears pierced on her ninth birthday. Her hair she simply put gel in and left down. In the time since she had started Hogwarts last year, the thick ebony tresses had grown a few more inches and now fell just past her rear instead of simply to her waist.

Knowing she had some time to burn until the guests would show up later, she pulled out a book and sat herself down to read.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

After Dudley greeted the Masons, Mr. Dursley greeted them and led them into the lounge, where Jade was waiting beside Aunt Petunia.

"This is my lovely wife, Petunia." He gestured to Petunia, who smiled and greeted the Masons.

"And this is my clever niece, Jade. I must say, I am glad it is this time of year that you are visiting us, otherwise she would not have the pleasure of meeting you. During the schoolyear, our Jade goes to a school for specially gifted children in another country. This past year, she tied for top of her year."

Jade smiled sweetly and curtsied gracefully, speaking in a sugary-sweet voice far more girlish than her usual speaking voice. "It is simply a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason."

Both of the Masons smiled. "She's simply charming, Vernon," Mr. Mason said.

"Charming? She's precious!" Mrs. Mason said, reaching out to touch Jade's long locks. "Aren't you just a sweet little thing? And such beautiful long hair!"

Jade blushed demurely and studies her shoes, as though embarrassed. "Thank you very much," she said.

Mrs. Dursley went back into the kitchen and Dudley, Jade, and the Masons sat down while Mr. Dursley poured drinks for them.

It was about then that Solluna wandered into the room. When they noticed her, Mr. Mason jumped up, startled, and Mrs. Mason let out a small shriek. It was understandable, because the sight of Solluna could be intimidating to almost anyone who hadn't seen her, and especially for muggles. Especially since she had now grown to the size of a Doberman.

Jade gulped slightly as she noticed Mr. Dursley pale slightly.

Mr. Mason spoke, his voice slightly higher than normal because of his nervousness. "And what in the world is _that_?"

Solluna sat on her haunches and began licking one of her front paws, cleaning herself.

It was Jade who spoke up. "This is Solluna, my pet. She's an endangered species of wildcat, a species descended from the prehistoric Sabertoothed Tiger. The name of the species is the Brazilian Sabertoothed Wildcat. They're relatively unknown to the world. Solluna here was born in captivity, and I adopted her as a kitten after her mother died. You needn't be afraid of her, she's very friendly."

As they had planned beforehand, Solluna rubbed slightly against Mrs. Mason's leg, purring loudly. Tentatively, Mrs. Mason reached out to pet Solluna.

"She's so soft," she commented.

Mr. Mason sat back down, watching his wife pet Solluna.

_You owe me for this, Jade. _Solluna muttered, sounding a little irritated. _I swear, making me act like some common housepet…_

"Does she do any tricks?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Actually, yes." Jade smiled; they'd expected the Masons to ask that. Jade got up and grabbed the cat treats they'd bought today especially for this.

"Want a treat, Solluna?"

Meowing loudly, Solluna left Mrs. Mason's side and went over to Jade, glaring at the girl in a way the Masons didn't notice. Jade held up the treat and Solluna tilted her head back slightly. Jade balanced the treat between the werecat's eyes and the Masons gasped lightly as the werecat went up on her hind legs and unsteadily walked a couple of steps.

_I hate you for this. I really, really hate you for this. You really, really owe me for this._

Stopping, Solluna wobbled a little unsteadily, then snapped her head so that the treat flew up high, jumping up gracefully and catching it in her mouth.

The Masons clapped enthusiastically. "I must say," Mr. Mason said. "Rather impressive for an animal."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Dursley came in and announced dinner.

When Jade finished eating, she spoke. "May I please be excused, Uncle Vernon? I'd like to go study my Chemistry."

"Of course, Jade," Uncle Vernon answered. He sent a grin (which Jade could tell was fake, he didn't really like her going off to study) over to the Masons. "I swear, we can never seem to keep her out of her room for more than a little bit. All she ever wants to do is study!"

Mr. Mason smiled and nodded. "You're lucky to have a niece who's not only charming, but so intelligent!"

Jade hadn't really lied when she'd said it was her Chemistry she'd wanted to study. After all, it was rather like Potions in several ways.

When she left the room, Solluna got up from where she had been laying at Jade's feet and followed her.

She got up to her room and opened the door.

And Solluna pounced.

**READ!READ!**

**QS: Chapter End. JUST JOKING! I wish I could end the chapter here, but I can't, because I promised that Draco would be in this chapter. Oy, this chapter's gonna be a long one… I hope you guys are appreciating this. I really do. And now on with the story…**

There was a loud high-pitched shriek when Solluna pounced, and Jade winced. As Solluna transformed into her humanoid form without moving from the creature she was pinning, and then quickly covered the creature's mouth to muffle the sounds it was making, Jade heard her Aunt Petunia call up the stairs. "Jade? What was the shriek? Is something that matter?"

Jade poked her head out the doorway. "Uh, no, Aunt Petunia, nothing's wrong, thank you. I just saw this huge spider on my wall and it startled me, but Solluna's ate it. Sorry for the noise." Quickly but quietly, she shut the door and turned her attention to the intruder and Solluna.

"Solluna, please release… it." Jade hadn't gotten a good look at this thing yet, and had no idea of its gender, if it even had one.

Solluna complied, and the creature sat up from where it had been sitting on the bed when they'd come in. The little thing was humanoid-shaped, and had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. It was dressed in an old pillowcase with rips in it for the arms and legs.

Jade frowned, then spoke, her tone low. "I don't who or what you are, but please speak quietly, as my family has company. That out of the way, I bid you hello."

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that its long, thin nose touched the carpet. When it spoke, its voice was a high pitch that made Jade wince. "Jade Potter!" It said. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss… Such an honor it is…"

Before she answered, Jade went over to her stereo and turned the music up, not loud enough that it would seem rude to those downstairs, but loud enough that no one would notice an extra voice in Jade's room. Politely, Jade kneeled down so that she was on the same level as the creature. "Thank you," she said, offering a kind smile; she didn't know why the creature was here, but it wouldn't hurt being nice to it… after all, you know what they say; you get more ants with honey than you do with vinegar. Besides, other than come into her home and room uninvited, it had done nothing to make her be mean, anyhow. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," the creature said.

Jade offered her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Dobby. And I'm sorry that my friend here, Solluna, attacked you… she simply isn't used to anyone but us being in this room."

Dobby stared at Jade's proffered hand for a moment, as though stunned, and then burst into tears. Very noisy tears. Quickly, Jade moved and grabbed one of her shirts, rolling it up and placing it by the bottom of the door to help soundproof the room. She went back over to Dobby and knelt back down, her face stricken at the sight of the creature wailing so pitifully.

"I'm terribly sorry, Dobby," she said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Offend Dobby!" the house-elf choked out. "Dobby has _never _had a witch or wizard offer to shake his hand before – like an _equal _–"

Jade, not knowing what else to do, tried to look comforting and reached out and patted the house-elf gently on the back, saying "There, there", until he had calmed down slightly, but was hiccoughing.

Jade smiled slightly. "Poor Dobby. You must not have met very many decent magic folk, have you?" She'd read before of how house-elves were enslaved, and how they were treated and stuff, but still… and she couldn't help but wonder who he belonged to.

At her comment, Dobby shook his head. Then, to Jade's horror, he suddenly jumped up and started banging his head furiously against the window, shouting, "_Bad _Dobby! _Bad _Dobby!"

Jade jumped up and grabbed Dobby, pulling him back over to where they'd been. "What in the _world _is wrong with you?"

_He is quite obviously insane, _Solluna remarked wryly in Jade's head.

"Dobby had to punish himself, miss," said the now slightly-cross-eyed elf. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, miss…"

"What do you mean? You almost said some bad stuff about your parents or siblings or something?"

"No, miss, not that sort of family. The wizard family Dobby serves, miss … Dobby is a house-elf – bound to serve one house and one family forever…"

"Ah…" Jade had read about house-elves. Basically enslaved to the wizarding race, they were a luxury that only the rich or high-ups enjoyed. Each house-elf was bound to its family, and it was impossible for them to directly disobey them, and immensely hard for them to even go against them. Something occurred to her. "Did you come here because your family sent you, Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head violently. "Oh, no, miss, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, miss. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the over door for this. If they ever knew, miss –"

Jade was horrified at the thought of the poor elf slamming the oven door on his ears. "But… if your family sees you punishing yourself, Dobby, won't they wonder why?"

"Dobby doubts it, miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, miss. They lets Dobby get on with it, miss. Sometimes they remind me to do extra punishments…"

"But…" Jade didn't know why she bothered asking, as she knew the answer, but she just felt so sorry for the elf… "Isn't there some way that you could escape, or something, Dobby?"

"A house-elf must be set free, miss. And the family will never set Dobby free… Dobby will serve the family until the day he dies, miss."

Jade stared, and could feel tears creeping slightly into her eyes. She just felt so sorry for Dobby, what with the life he had behind and ahead of him, and she could feel her face threatening to crumple at the thought of it. "I just wish there was something I could do to help you, Dobby… Maybe I can figure something out…"

Immediately Dobby dissolved into wails of gratitude, and Jade jumped to try and calm him again. "Please, Dobby, not so loud! Please!"

"Jade Potter wants to help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, miss, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…"

Jade reddened with embarrassment. "I'm not that great. I mean, there's all sorts of people better at things than me…"

"Jade Potter is humble and modest," the house-elf said reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow with awe. "Jade Potter speaks not of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named –"

Jade frowned. She was sick and tired of people being terrified to speak Voldemort's name.

Dobby leaned towards Jade, his eyes as wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said, his voice hoarse, "that Jade Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that Jade Potter escaped _yet again_."

When Jade nodded, Dobby's eyes shown with tears, and he dabbed at his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he wore. "Ah, miss," he gasped. "Jade Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Jade Potter, to warn her, even if he _does _have to shut his ears in the oven door later… _Jade Potter must not go back to Hogwarts_."

There was a thick silence, which Jade broke after a moment. "What? Why do you think that I shouldn't go back? Trust me, Dobby, Hogwarts is where I belong. This… here…" she gestured around. "It's not my world. Not really."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Jade Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Jade Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"There is a plot, Jade Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, miss. Jade Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, miss!"

Jade frowned, worried. "What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and proceeded to bang his head frantically against the wall.

Jade immediately reached to stop the elf. "I understand," she said, quietly. "It's your family. But why is it me that you're warning? This… it doesn't have to do with Voldemort, does it?" Before he could freak over her saying the name, she added, "I've stood against him, I'm not scared of saying his name. Now, please answer my question. You can just nod or shake your head, if it'll help you to keep from punishing yourself."

Slowly, Dobby shook his head. "Not – not _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, miss." As he said this, the house-elf's eyes were wide, as though he was trying to hint at something.

Jade frowned. _I swear, his hints are almost as vague as Solluna's. _"Dobby, I'm sorry, but I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm bored here, and lonely, too. At Hogwarts, I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even _write _to Jade Potter?" Dobby asked slyly.

Abruptly, Jade stood from her kneeling position, glaring down at the house-elf before her, hands on her hips. "My friends _have _been writing to me, but _something's _been interfering with my mail." Her eyes narrowed. "And I think that that _something's _standing in front of me right now."

Dobby pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. "Dobby is afraid that miss is right. Dobby has your letters here, miss." He blinked anxiously up at Jade. "Jade Potter mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if Jade Potter thought her friends had forgotten her… Jade Potter might not want to go back to school, miss…"

Jade's frown deepened. "Well, can you please give me my letters?"

Dobby shook his head. "Jade Potter will have them, miss, if she gives Dobby her word that she won't go back to Hogwarts. Ah, miss, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, miss!"

Jade thought for a minute, then sat back down in front of the elf with a sigh. She thought for a moment, then took a deep breath before speaking. "Dobby, do you know the details of what happened with Voldemort last schoolyear?"

Slowly, Dobby shook his head. "Not exactly, miss."

"Well, he spent a good part of the year on the back of the head of Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. In other words, I was in the same classroom with him for a good part of the year. Obviously, I was in a lot of danger then, but I still survived."

The house-elf's eyes were wider than ever at this. Paying no attention, Jade continued.

"The reason I go to Hogwarts, as you know, is to learn magic. Many of the things I learn is stuff that I'll be able to use to defend myself against evil and dangerous things. If I don't go to Hogwarts, I won't get the knowledge I need, and will be next to helpless.

"And lastly… whether I get my letters or not, Dobby, I will go to Hogwarts. But if I don't get them, I'll probably be too distracted worrying about what was in those letters to pay attention and keep myself out of danger. Besides… I thought you'd like to be my friend, but friends don't keep each other's belongings from them."

Dobby's eyes shined with tears, and Jade was worried that he was gonna start wailing again. "Jade Potter wants to be friends with Dobby the lowly house-elf?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I mean, anyone who'd be that worried about me would be good to have as a friend. Besides, it seems like you could use one with the family you have."

Dobby looked down at the letters in his hand, back at Jade, then back at the letters again, as though unsure what to do.

Jade sighed again. "Dobby, look… I promise you that I'll be really really careful this year, and I'll keep my eyes peeled for any danger. And if you want, you can come visit me if you have anything else to tell me. Please, will you give me my letters?"

Dobby was crying, and Jade felt a little bad. "Jade Potter swears she will be careful?"

Jade nodded, and Dobby tentatively handed her the letters.

Jade smiled. "Thank you, my friend. I hope to see you again."

Dobby promptly burst into tears before disappearing with a _pop_.

Three days later…

Jade had to admit, she was nervous.

Yesterday, on Friday, Uncle Vernon had left for his business trip, saying he'd be back on Monday.

And today… today was the day that Draco was visiting her to stay the night.

And now here she was. Dressed in snug black jeans with gleaming green embroidery on the lower legs and a royal blue peasant shirt, sitting and drinking a mug of cocoa at a small table in the Leaky Cauldron as she waited for Draco. She'd gotten permission from her Aunt to take the train, as she figured it would be better to put off Draco meeting her family until they were actually _at _the house.

Hearing the back door of the place open up, Jade looked up to see Draco standing there, looking a bit nervous himself, looking around for her. He looked quite good in a pair of black slacks and a black silk shirt.

Jade stood up, leaving the money for the cocoa on the table as she went over to meet him, grinning. She surprised him by hugging him. "Hey, dragon-boy, it's great to see you!"

He chuckled slightly and hugged her back, before letting go and going back to glowering. Jade pulled him after her as she headed to for the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, leading him outside.

He continued to glower at her. "I'll have you know that I had to go through hell with my father to accomplish this."

Jade smiled, and shrugged. "Sorry, but I just had to have you come visit me."

**QS: Hey, everyone, I really hope you appreciate this chapter. It was a lot of work, believe it or not, and it's extra long. I hope you guys enjoyed the part with Dobby, and aren't mad that she was able to talk her letters out of Dobby… Like I mentioned before, I wanted to be sure that she got on the Hogwarts Express, you know? I'm warning you now, the next chapter will NOT be very long, especially compared to this one. Why? Because all it'll contain is Draco's visit. That's it. But I'll have to do a lot of thinking for that chapter. I already know how it'll end. That's no big deal. But I wanna have some good stuff happen, and figure out Draco's reactions, etc.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you guys would stop by and read "Brides of Voldemort" and "Brides of Voldemort – Through the Eyes of the Betrayer".**

**One last thing. **–**turns red- I've had some ideas for some… ahem… mature stories involving Jade for me to put on the Adultfanfiction site. Tell me, if I wrote them, would you guys like lose all your respect for me? Heh, with my luck, me even mentioning it probably causes you to lose your respect. I'm telling you now, though, that it would be an older Jade. No twelve-year-old shit.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Visiting Dragon

**Title: Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Harry Potter**_

_**Chapter: Three – The Visiting Dragon**_

For Draco, Jade could tell that the train ride was extremely unpleasant. She was pretty sure that he had never been around so many muggles in his life, especially in such close quarters, and he looked like he was about to snap.

She leaned over to murmur in his ear, "Don't worry. We're almost there."

When they reached their stop, Jade hailed a cab for them to ride the rest of the way to her house. In the back seat, she spoke in a low voice to Draco.

"I'm really glad you came, Draco. Sorry if all of this is bugging you. Don't worry, though, I promise you that I'll make sure you have a good time at my home."

Draco frowned. "I highly doubt I could have anything called fun in a muggle home, but we'll see."

When the cab dropped them off and left when Jade paid it, Jade stood, facing away from her home and towards Draco, and made a sort of 'tada' motion with her arms. "Well, this is it. This is where I live."

Draco wrinkled his nose, looking at the house behind Jade, and then at the other, nearly-identical houses up and down the street. "This is your home?"

Jade nodded, ignoring his obvious distaste, and headed up the sidewalk, gesturing for him to follow. "Come on, I want you to meet my family. Well… most of it, at least." She added the last part, remembering that Uncle Vernon was not, thankfully, home.

Draco hesitated. "I won't have to touch them, will I?"

Jade giggled. "You're silly. No, you don't have to touch them. Won't hurt you to say 'hello', though."

She led him inside to the front entrance, and called out. "Aunt Petunia! Dudley! I'm home!"

Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish-towel, and Dudley came down the stairs sounding like a boulder had been tossed down them instead.

Aunt Petunia smiled at Jade. "Jade, welcome home. And this must be your…" As she looked at Draco, the smile sort of turned to a half-smile. "…Friend?"

Jade smiled. "Yes, Aunt Petunia, this is my friend that I told you about, Draco Malfoy. We go to school together. Draco, this is my Aunt Petunia Dursley."

The half-smile on Aunt Petunia's face remained. "Yes, well… it's very nice to meet a friend of Jade's, Draco."

Draco didn't bother with even a half-smile when he answered. "Yes, it's a… pleasure… meeting you, Mrs. Dursley."

Jade then introduced him to Dudley, who, instead of replying to Draco's half-hearted greeting, gawked. "A friend from your school? Dad wouldn't like this, Jade!" He looked at Petunia. "He doesn't know, does he, Mum?"

Jade left Petunia to deal with Dudley as she led Draco from the room so she could show him around the house.

As they walked, Draco leaned over to murmur to Jade, "Are you sure that's your cousin?"

Jade shot him an odd look. "Yeah, why?"

Draco smirked. "Because I'm sorry to say this, but he looks more like someone poorly transfigured a swine into a human."

Jade couldn't help but snicker at this. The thing was, she'd already decided to try and keep Draco as much away from Dudley as she could, and not just because Dudley was a muggle. The other reason was because she'd noticed that it seemed that Dudley had not only acquired weight since he'd gone to Smeltings, but the jerky, bully personality had came out much more, even around Jade. She'd started getting irritated with him because of it, and definitely didn't want him interacting with Draco, afraid they'd end up getting in an argument. That would be just what she needed.

When they entered Jade's room, Draco jumped visibly as he spotted what was lounging on Jade's bed. "Bloody hell, is it just me not seeing her for a while or did she get even bigger!"

Indeed, Solluna had grown, though not as much as Draco seemed to think. On all fours, she was about the size of a doberman as opposed to a tomcat.

_I am not the only one who grew, Jade, _Solluna murmured in her mind, amused. _It appears that your friend had a growth spurt himself since we last saw him._

Jade grinned at Draco. "Solluna says that you've grown since we last saw you, too. It's true, you know."

Draco laughed at this. "Yes, I suppose it is. So…" He looked around the room, and a slight look of disdain was on his face. "What is most of this muggle rubbish?"

Jade chuckled, shaking her head so that her long black hair swung slightly. "This muggle 'rubbish', as you call it, happens to be very expensive rubbish. Not to mention, it's stuff that I like, you know. Tell you what, you sit on the bed, and I'll show you the purpose of my stuff."

Draco did as Jade asked, and Jade moved over to her stereo, which was hooked up to speakers hung in each of her corners. Her TV sound came from the same speakers, when she chose for it to. She patted the top of the stereo, shooting Draco a smile. "You know, I love _almost _everything there is to love about the Wizarding world, Draco."

Draco eyed her. "_Almost _everything? Honestly, Jade, I can't imagine anything in the muggle world that would not have something better in the wizard world."

This brought a mock-innocent look to Jade's face. "Tell me, Draco, do you enjoy music?"

Draco shrugged. "It's okay. Not a favorite thing of mine, or anything, but it's okay."

The innocent look turned to a smirk. "Then you, my friend, have never muggle music. Namely, _American _muggle music." With that, she pressed a button on the stereo, and a song started playing.

Draco cocked his head, listening. "…what is this called?"

"The singer or the song?"  
"Either. Both."

"The singer is Kelly Clarkson. The song is Hazel Eyes."

"Is all muggle music like this?"

Jade smiled. "Actually, no. There is some that's like this, but there is many many kinds. Rock, pop, punk, rap, classical, and even more. I like a lot of it, but not all of it."

A slow smile inched its way onto Draco's face. "Well, then, I guess that _some _muggles are good for something." The smile turned to a frown and his eyes darted to Jade. "But you didn't hear that. I am bloody serious, Jade."

Jade grinned and laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Anyway, this thing here…" she gestured to the stereo. "…Is called a stereo. Music is stored on these…" She held up a cassette. "Or these…" She held up a CD.

She turned off the stereo and switched on the TV. "This is a television. Most muggles use it for entertainment. Some of the stuff you can watch is very stupid, but some is really, really cool to watch. You can watch what's being shown on one of the channels…" she flipped through the channels, and wasn't surprised that Draco actually looked interested. "Or you can watch something you have at home on this…" She indicated the VCR, and popped in a record tape on which she'd had Petunia record some music videos while she was at school. The first one on there was, conveniently enough, the same song she'd had Draco hearing a few minutes ago.

"What's this called?" He asked.

"When you watch music on TV, and there's no audience, it's called a music video. Did you bring your Christmas presents with you?"

Draco nodded.

"Good. We'll watch them later."

Next, she showed him her computer, and explained to him how whole books could be held inside computers, and how computers could be linked with tons of other computers through something called 'the internet'. Jade could tell that Draco was trying hard to look unimpressed, especially when she explained that that was how she had mostly been contacting Hermione. To show him, she logged in and chatted with Hermione for a few minutes, mostly just to let her know that she wouldn't be on later tonight because she would be busy. Draco seemed to be, needless to say, very surprised that muggles weren't just stupid, ignorant peasant-types. That they actually had made some nice advances since the older days.

They hung out in Jade's room for a couple of hours, watching music videos and chatting. One thing that was brought up was the fact that Jade was a person who was very hard to surprise, to which Draco replied that he bet he could surprise her in the time that he was there, to which she replied that she doubted it.

At 6 o'clock sharp, Aunt Petunia called them down to dinner.

First, they headed to the bathroom to wash their hands, and then they headed to the dinner table. The dish served was fancier than what Petunia normally made, as Petunia had known ahead of time that Draco's family was very, very rich, and, even if he was one of those wizard folk, she didn't want him going home and saying how shoddy the cooking had been.

The dish was roast duck with plum sauce, baby red potatoes, and glazed carrots.

Something happened at dinner that, at Draco had promised, surprised Jade.

What happened, you ask?

"I must tell you, Mrs. Dursley, that this meal is absolutely _delicious_. Are you _sure _you're not a professional cook?"

As Petunia blushed at the compliment to her cooking and assured him that she was not a professional, Draco looked smugly over at Jade, who was staring at him, jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, Jade."

The only other noteful thing about dinner was the fact that Jade was trying very hard not to be embarrassed by her cousin. Seriously, the whole time Dudley did nothing but gawk openly at Draco, all the while shoveling enormous mouthfuls of food down his throat at a ridiculous rate.

When Aunt Petunia served dessert, which was chocolate mousse, Jade told Draco to hurry up, that she had a surprise for him.

After supper, Jade told Draco to put his shoes back on as she put her own on.

Draco looked at her quizzically. "Where are we going?"

Jade smiled mysteriously. "You wouldn't know it. But I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

The surprise? It was a movie theater, one of those cheaper ones that show movies that have been out for a few years.

The walk was pretty short, only a few blocks from Jade's house.

"This is it." Jade said, standing in front of the place. She still hadn't told Draco what they were doing.

Draco looked up, frowning slightly as he read what he didn't know was the title of the movie showing. "The Silence of the Lambs. Whatever this is, it sounds rather… unusual. You sure I'll like it?"

Jade nodded and pulled him inside, paying for their tickets. Aunt Petunia knew the ticket teller lady (it was one of her friends whom she liked to gossip with), and had called ahead so that Jade and Draco would have no problem getting into the rated R movie.

Inside the theater room, it looked like Jade and were the only ones there except for one guy who looked to be in his late teens sitting up in the far corner. Jade chose seats for them around the middle, close to the front without being too close.

The room was still mostly dark, the screen unseen and empty.

Draco looked around, frowning. _I swear, _Jade thought to herself, _if he frowns at every unfamiliar muggle thing he sees, his face is gonna get stuck that way. _"What are we supposed to do here?"

Jade grinned and shushed him, and a moment late the projector came on, images coming onto the screen. Poor Draco jumped about a foot in the air when an advertisement came on for another movie, the people in the advertisement looking, well…. Considerably large compared to Jade and Draco, as was expected since it was on the 'big screen'.

"Bloody hell, Jade," he griped, staring at the screen wide-eyed, then shooting her a glare. "You could have warned me!"

Jade smiled. "But that would have taken away my fun. This screen is like my TV at home, but bigger. The movie that's going to show is one of those three I gave you, but bigger. I really do think you'll like it."

The other person in the room loudly shushed them, glaring, to which Draco responded with a rather rude hand gesture before he and Jade settled back in their seats. Jade leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Hey, I'll be right back…"

"Where are you going?"

"To get refreshments."

"But we just ate."

"You can't have a movie without refreshments. It's tradition."

Jade came back about five minutes later, having an oh-so-fun time juggling the large popcorn, two drinks, and candy she'd bought.

Draco took some of it from her and eyed it before whispering, "What in blazes is _this _stuff?"

Jade rolled her eyes, handing him his drink. "Try it. It's a Coke."

Draco sighed, "You know my father would kill me if he saw me now. Or disown me, perhaps." He complied, taking the straw into his mouth and trying a sip. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "This stuff feels… well, weird. Tingly."

"Yeah, that's the carbonation. Now shush, the movie's starting."

As Jade had predicted, Draco enjoyed the movie. He also enjoyed the popcorn and Cookie Dough Bites, but he really enjoyed the movie. He especially liked the character, Hannibal Lecter, and the way he played with peoples' minds. Jade had had to repress a laugh at the look on Draco's face when it had shown Buffalo Bill tuck his… ahem… to look like a woman in the mirror.

All in all, they had a good time.

When they returned to Jade's home, they headed for her room once more. It was getting late, but they would be staying up even later, so that they could watch video tapes. They started off with the sequel to Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, and then moved onto Bram Stoker's Dracula (the one with Winona Ryder in it), and lastly A Nightmare on Elm Street IV: The Dream Master, Jade's fave in the Elm Street Series.

Draco couldn't decide which of the Hannibal Lecter movies he liked better, but he said he was rather leaning towards the sequel, as he preferred seeing Hannibal not behind bars, but free.

The Bram Stoker's Dracula he liked a bit. He hated the character named Jonathon Harker, though. He said he found the guy to be pretty annoying.

As for the Elm Street movie… well, he found that more funny than anything, he claimed. He bragged to Jade that if that Freddy guy were real, he wouldn't be scared of him, that he'd be able to beat him quicker than that girl did. Jade just laughed and rolled her eyes.

By the end of the final movie, both of them were practically falling asleep sitting up.

Jade showed Draco to the guest room, where he would sleep, and bid him goodnight.

The next day, Draco would have to go home, but, though he was loath to admit it, he had had a much better time than he had expected.

He still _knew _wizards were better than muggles, though. So there.

The next day, before breakfast, Jade heard an unexpected sound. Unexpected, because it was a sound that hadn't been expected to be heard until the next day.

It was the sound of the Dursley family's car pulling into the driveway.

The car containing Uncle Vernon, who was not supposed to be back from his business trip until the next day.

_Oh, bloody hell. _This, followed by many other (more graphic) words (seriously, these are words that would cause the paint to peel on the walls) ran through Jade's mind. Draco noticed Jade's white face. "What's wrong?"

Without answering, Jade rushed to the top of the stairs just in time to hear her uncle griping at her aunt, who had met him at the door. "Lost the damned Johnson account. He had to leave early because his ruddy daughter went into labor, and I said to him, 'can't she have her baby without-"

Dudley came out of his room, barreling past Jade (nearly knocking her over the railing in the process) and down the stairs, his voice in a tattle-tale voice as he spoke in a rush. "Dad, Dad! Jade's got a wizard boy here from her school and he stayed the night last night!"

"WHAT!" Vernon looked up the stairs and when his eyes fell to behind where Jade was, his face went from almost normal to tomato-red in an instant. Jade turned quickly to see Draco behind her. She glanced back at her Uncle, than back at Draco quickly. "My room. _Now._"

As they both rushed down the hallway to her room, Jade could hear her uncle stomping up the stairs. When they got inside, she locked the door quickly, only to have him pounding on it a minute later.

"JADE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR THIS BLOODY INSTANT, THAN I SWEAR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" The pictures on the wall were practically shaking from his shouting. Jade, who was still facing the door, cringed visibly before turning around and giving Draco, who was gawking in a manner very unlike him, a sheepish smile.

"Time for us to leave, quick…" she said. She ran over to the window and opened it, and frowned down at the ground, which was several feet below. "Bugger."

"I've got it," Draco said, and pulled his wand from where'd he'd been keeping it in his sleeve. "Come on, jump."

Not bothering to question what he was gonna do, as her uncle would be sure to bust that door any minute, Jade jumped with Draco at the same time. They fell for less than a second before Draco said something that Jade didn't hear clearly, and then they fell like feathers to the ground.

From there they headed to the train station to catch the train that would take them to the place they could reach the Leaky Cauldron from.

On the train, Draco spoke to Jade in a low voice so that those around them wouldn't hear. "Don't worry about that spell I did, I'll make sure it's known that it was I, not you, who cast it."

Jade frowned. "But won't you get into trouble?"

Draco shook his head, grinning. "Not with my father. I'll just tell him that I used the levitation charm to throw your cousin around a bit for annoying me."

This caused Jade to giggle.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Draco looked at Jade, and he actually looked kind of worried. "You're going to be in trouble when you get home, aren't you?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm not too worried about it, so you shouldn't be, either."

Reluctantly, Draco nodded. "Well, I'd better be going. By the way, I almost forgot… I'll give you your present for your birthday when you visit my home."

Jade nodded. "Alright. I'll owl you in a few days to schedule when my visit will be."

**QS: You know, I'm telling you guys something right off. According to my calculations, the 2nd Harry Potter book takes place in 1993. But guess what? Some of the stuff that Jade likes will ****_not _****just be from that year or previously, since I would like to be able to use other certain movies and stuff. Another thing? There's a reason Jade mostly likes American stuff. She may be British, but I'm ****_not. _****So she mostly likes foreign stuff, ya know? Sorry, but if ya don't like it, too bad.**

**Also, I'm kinda worried that I got Draco out of character, but think; he's in unfamiliar territory, but he's with a friend. He's not gonna suck up, but he doesn't want to outright piss Jade off, either, you know? Anyway, I could see him as picturing muggles in his head as very primitive and stuff. How'd I do, you think?**

**Another thing I'm worried about is I think this chapter doesn't quite measure up. You know, not as well-done as usual. However, you must remember that this chapter had nothing in the book to go by. Had to be completely original, you know? Not to mention, I've had writer's block.**

**Right now, I have writer's block on this still. Tell me, what should happen at the Malfoy Mansion? I have certain vague ideas about little things, but mostly I'm clueless. Help? Thanks.**

**Still, no one's done any Jade fanart. It makes me sad, to tell the truth. No one likes it well enough to do an artwork of her, or Solluna even? Oh, well…**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I've thought about going back and continuing this story, but even now I still have writer's block over what should happen at Malfoy Manor. I promise that if some of you can leave some good ideas in reviews that I can use, I'll continue. I promise.


End file.
